


【玄亮】《如梦令》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 又名《在雒阳求学期间的刘备魂穿到了在川地做话事人的刘备身上》。刘备喝醉了，年轻人的醉更像是做美梦，所以，刘郎武陵前度，桃源遇仙复来，他从求学的缑氏山来到雒阳喝酒，缑氏山是西王母和王子乔的异乡，于是他在梦里，自然而然的看到了诸葛亮。1、作者是史盲。2、为了行文方便，本文中的人物年龄、地点、事件等有很多调整和变动，雷慎，ooc。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【玄亮】《如梦令》

淑气芳节，景风扇物。

周灵王太子晋，吹玉笙于岑岭，乘缟鹤之朝云。求仙的白鹤从缑氏山顶而去，影旋九匝，声鸣百里，云中纷纷夭夭地吹下无数鹤羽，鹤羽落在缑氏山上，一夜过后，山间便生出了梨花千树，梨云葳蕤如雪，岁岁年年，不辨月梦霜天。  
晨起落了一场微雨，细细絮絮地落了一两个时辰，至午间方见消歇。梨花的香气也随着雨丝，栩栩然，流缭凝停。这梨花香原本是极淡的，因着春雨的浸润，反而愈发变得浓了。正是酒酽花浓，缠的人发困，刘备盘坐在南窗之下，手里松松垮垮地抓着一卷竹简，竹简从他的手中散开，另一端长长地垂在茵席上，竹简犹如此，人更是昏昏欲睡，恍若不知今夕何夕。  
今夕何夕，醒来之后自然会记起来。刘备不知道的是自己究竟有没有睡着，因为他依然能闻见梨花春雨静幽幽的冷香，如烟冷香里飞起两三点碎玉似的莺啼，他也不知道公孙瓒究竟是什么时候来到自己身旁的，而且他的白马正在南窗前走来走去，竟未发出任何响动。公孙瓒重重拍了拍刘备的肩膀，竹简“哗”地一下从刘备手里掉了下来，刘备浑身一震，猛地睁开眼，他盯着面前的公孙瓒，皱着眉头想了片刻，从梦中落回人世，他终于想起了此乃何人，“伯珪兄？”  
“幸亏玄德老弟没怎么睡迷糊，是我。”公孙瓒收回手，扬眉一笑，“我特地前来拜访，结果白站了半日，也没等到主人的茶汤款待，只见到主人在窗户底下与周公相会，实在是令我进退两难啊。”  
话语连珠炮一般，公孙瓒向来性情爽朗，如此玩笑，刘备早已见怪不怪了，他不置可否地将掉在地上的竹简收拾好，摇头佯作长叹，“难得伯圭兄还有访我之兴，我却是没有款待伯珪兄茶汤的时间了。三日后，先生要在堂上考校我等的七经所学，我也是进退两难啊。”  
“所以你就跑到窗户底下用功来了？只有三日，难道你能学成个大儒吗？”说着，公孙瓒表情甚是神秘的往他跟前凑了一凑，“愚兄是想说，雒阳城西新建了一家酒舍，我昨日路过门前，着实是个好地方，怎么样，肯不肯与我同去？”  
“不去。”  
不料话音刚落，刘备立即斩钉截铁地回绝了公孙瓒，他再度展开竹简，埋头苦读了起来，俨然一副物我两忘、拒公孙瓒于千里之外的庄重架势。  
“你今天转性了？”刘备拒得果断，公孙瓒也不恼，他不以为然地挥了挥手，转身打量起案几边的书架，刘备的书架颇有些名不符实，架上文卷散乱，所堆的杂物又比文卷更多些，“可惜啊可惜，现在雒阳城的桃花开得正盛，听说那家酒舍里卖着足足藏了五十年的宜城酒，要是喝够了宜城酒，还有新酿的葡萄醅，劝酒的是头上戴着蓝田玉的胡姬，眼睛绿的像浸过雒水的翡翠……”公孙瓒自顾自讲的尽兴，身后的刘备却始终不发一言，说了半晌，依然不见刘备有所应答，有如公孙瓒此人从未出现过一般。公孙瓒不免心下疑虑，他回过头，伴着白马一声长嘶，刘备的声音恰从窗外来到了公孙瓒耳畔，“伯珪兄，你的马倒不太怕生人。”  
“我就知道！”  
公孙瓒一愣，随即恍然大悟，他一甩衣袖，大步踏出书斋，“原来是诳我，你要是肯一心呆在屋里读书，那才是真的邪门透顶，走，喝酒去！”

有风掠过，梨花荫晶雨簌簌，香染人衣，春润马蹄。自缑山之下，一直驰向西去，梨花白云渐渐在天霁日晴中深了颜色，化作烟霞绮霭的绯红，石青的雒阳城一寸寸地在桃花成阵的绯红里现了轮廓。再往西，便入了城，丽日、桃花、高阁、人群，雒阳像是一首真实到致幻的游仙诗，马走向城西的街口，郁烈的酒香与椒桂丹脂的熏香气味已初见端倪，香气最浓处是此一行的发轫，丝竹百戏的喧哗，铿锵动摇地从临街的牖窗倾泻泼出，眼波如蓝的酒家胡女盈盈地走在前头，为两个未饮先醉的年轻客人引路，织有茱萸纹的绛红锦帽上垂着长长的真珠串，琳琅铮琮，步步声声，最后，竟辨不出到底哪里是佩剑相撞时发出的鸣动，哪里是琴瑟箫笛奏出的乐音，其景五色迷离，不独在眼前，更在耳边。  
这间酒舍里不单有公孙瓒盛赞的宜城酒，还有满斛的稻酒、苍梧酒、金浆醪，一斛不足，百斛相待，呈上来的每一样酒，刘备都尝了一些，或冷或温的酒在他的胸膛里慢慢地烧融了，翻滚起一种奇异且含混的灼烫，乐伎手中所持的青红舞巾在他灼烫的视野中交错纷飞。旋转不熄，劝酒声不绝，一切声响和颜色仿佛被一重重潋滟的水波裹挟着，流动恍惚地笼罩在他周身，覆下一片瑰丽的幽暗，彼时浓香扑面，醉梦沉酣，却忽有几滴冰凉溅到了刘备的脸上，霎时激起一缕寒彻的涟漪。  
刘备抬手，慢慢抹去了溅在脸上的酒液，酒液掀起的冰凉涟漪迅速地蒸发殆尽，而漆盏里漾起的涟漪犹未散去。刘备擎起黑漆酒盏，明晃晃的霞光从窗外闯进来，照着掉在盏中的青玉簪。

立在几旁的侍人一手执了酒壶，一手扶着发髻，眉目间露出了些许讶然无措——原是侍人梳垂髻时，发上施了过多的兰蕙膏油，是以发髻芳腻，玉簪绾束不住，故而从发间滑脱，未曾想，竟不偏不倚地落进了刘备的酒盏里。  
侍人回过神来，急忙放下酒壶，刚要向客人告罪，还不及开口，刘备已将青玉簪拎出了酒盏。雕作燕尾的簪头衔着零星透明的酒滴，宛如一滴沁凉春露，倏地跌在刘备的袖口，冷露洇上衫袍，玉簪敲击着杯盏的声响随之而起，刘备喝的有些多了，神色是有些飘飘然的，但他的歌声还是坦然自若的，高山空谷间回荡着悠长温沉的松风，他手中的玉簪一下一下叩着杯盏，“静女其娈，贻我彤管。彤管有炜，说怿女美。自牧归荑，洵美且异。匪女之为美，美人之贻。”  
青玉簪、红彤管，无心有心，皆是美人之贻。刘备在大醉中唱的深挚投入，引得同样大醉的公孙瓒也终于注意到他这一头的公案，饶有兴趣地将目光投了过来。“贻”字歌罢，玉簪击盏的声音戛然而止，刘备从容不迫地将玉簪放回矮足案上，下一刻，他在满堂宴乐笑语和霞色天光中，闭上眼，直挺挺地仰面倒了下去。  
惊呼声低低地荡起，诸人还以为刘备的身体有何不适，忙走上前去查看，只见刘备神情安稳，气息匀畅，公孙瓒弯下腰，茫然地看着躺在地上的刘备，看了半天，总算是想通了，他忍不住发出一阵大笑，“这个人真的醉了！”

刘备的确醉的不轻，声色错落的水波悄然无息地卷走了他最后一丝清明，视线沉入浓稠的昏黑。至于再次醒来时他会身在何方，刘备已然懒得去关心了。  
……  
在睡梦中，他好像从雒阳的酒舍，策马回到了缑氏山，他回到缑氏山的时候，夜色四垂，月照层峦暗翠，梨花白似清霜，入夜的山间似乎为之更冷，春寒恻恻。室内则是暖的，门扉深闭，幔帷曳地，床屏间织锦逶迤，云霞铺陈，熏笼罩着博山炉，炉中漫出温香，应是苏合、郁金之属。香气绵绵，像一根长而柔软的丝线，依依地缠绕着四肢百骸，醉意暗涌，香迷馥郁，刘备的神智在其中沉浮不定，分明是醒了，又懒怠到不愿醒来，在这一侧躺的久了，他朦朦胧胧地翻了个身，手臂顺势搭在了某个人的腰上。  
直觉告诉刘备，此人必定是公孙瓒，毕竟他们不是第一次出门饮酒，这种睡得横七竖八、手足不分的光景也不是第一次。想罢，刘备便要心安理得地继续睡去，正当此时，枕边之人唇间却吐出了模糊的一声。  
这一声不啻于一道落雷，顿时令刘备的手臂僵住了。  
心跳如急鼓，他勉力按捺着，一边缓缓地睁开了双眼。

这是谁？  
唯一能够肯定的是，从眉到眼，从头到脚，这人应当不是公孙瓒。  
不，他根本就不是公孙瓒。  
  
心跳的益发急躁，刘备已经听不到自己的呼吸声了，他久久凝视着触目的那一片光裸肩头。月色的肌肤上染着数点不言自明的嫣红情痕，更兼一朵香沉沉的乌云，氤氲地拂了一枕。  
急促而灼热的吐息不断扫在诸葛亮的肩头，渐将他扰得醒了。  
恰如莲蕊初醒，秋水方晴。枕边花树堆雪，玉山芙蓉似的美人有了声息，乍然活色生香起来。

——身畔骤然一空，孔明满面错愕的看着刘备急趋下榻，朝着自己深深一揖，又是沉痛难言又是悔不当初又是震惊莫名，脸色堪称精彩纷呈，“在下昨日酒后无状，冒犯这位先生了，实在该死！”  
乌云袅袅从枕上离去，垂至腰间。诸葛亮蹙了一蹙眉，他若有所思地直起身，款款理着凌乱的衣裳，将身上点点教人色授魂与的风情月意悉数掩在了衣衫之下，“……主公，你没有睡醒么？”

主公？  
这个称呼更加莫名其妙了。何来的主公？他并不是主公，他当然是睡醒了，可这位稀里糊涂与他同床共枕了的人睡醒了吗？刘备的思绪被迫往某条诡异的道路上奔突而去，难道自己这是稀里糊涂地与哪位使君帐中的娈宠媵侍同床共枕了吗？  
但他看起来不是什么供人亵玩的娈宠媵侍之流。刘备心里突然冒出一个奇怪的念头，这个念头不太像是属于他的，他想，若真是这样的话，未免可惜了。

刘备始终保持着长揖的姿势。熏笼下，博山烟吐，既香且暖，诸葛亮倚在榻上，睫羽扑闪，狐疑地打量着他。二人各自陷入了胶着的沉默，气氛如同博山炉中一缕缕接连旋起的烟，愈来愈，尴尬。


End file.
